The Experiment
by Dark Lord 628
Summary: They took everything away from him. They made him their Experiment made him into an infected known as a Shifter. Now he wants one thing: Get out of the compound and find his family.
1. Chapter 1

The Experiment

**Dark Lord: Yep here's my Left 4 Dead story**

**Aaron: dark lord who are those two people over there**

**Dark Lord: That is Dark and Shade they're part of my Mortal Kombat story but I'll tell them who you are later**

**Dark: Don't forget about our story**

**Dark Lord: of course not now enjoy**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 Dead, the infected, the survivors, or where the original locations are (Mercy Hospital, Crash Course, etc.). I do own the Shifter infected aka Aaron, Laura, Jack, Cole, Seth, Sam, Miguel, and Elena and i also own the subplots. **

**?'S POV**

I hated this

Why did they keep me here?

I could hear voices… so many voices

I didn't want to become this… thing

I don't want to be here; I want to find them my… friends

Yes my friends no they're my family, where are they

Are they all right?

**ALL POV**

"Professor Miguel what are they going to do to Aaron" a man said behind the protective glass, "they're just testing him to see if he shows any signs of illness but Adrian calm down he's going to be okay besides as his best friend you should know he'd be okay" Miguel said receiving the blood sample from the soldier. "Yeah I should but I feel bad for you know making him into an infected known as the Shifter" Adrian said as he looked at his friend in the middle of a holding cell, "hey Miguel do you have the keys for the cell's door" a soldier asked as he tried to find them. "No unless… tell me you didn't drop it in the cell" Miguel said as he looked in the cell only to see Aaron holding the keys, "I'll go get it" Adrian said as he opened the cell door only to receive a stare from Aaron. "Hey there Aaron umm… listen I need the keys you have in your hand" he said walking slowly towards him, Aaron looked down at the keys then back up at Adrian and crawled back a little.

"C'mon Aaron I need the keys" he repeated as he continued walking towards him but Aaron turned around and started tossing the keys from hand to hand. "Aaron give me the keys" he said before being shoved out of the way and saw Aaron running out of the cell and shove the others down, "dang it someone stop him" Adrian yelled as he got up and pressed the alarm. Aaron grew tired of being in that cell; he wanted to be able to walk to other places see new things without being escorted by 4 soldiers but not only that they took his family from him. A few shots flew by Aaron causing him to pick up speed but when he approached the stairs he heard soldiers coming up the stairs, so he looked around and saw an air vent. "**Hope this works**" he said as he pulled the air vent from the ceiling and climbed in and sealed it back, as he started crawling through the vents he could hear the soldier's yelling trying to find him. As he reached another opening he didn't smell any scents in the room so he punched the opening and climbed out. "**Almost there just down these stairs and I'm home free**". As he ran towards the stairway and ran down the stairs he saw at least 15 soldiers guarding the exit. "**I gotta get by but how**" he said walking back up. He looked around and noticed a scientist's coat and came up with an idea on how to get out but It have to go off perfectly or he'd be back in his cell.

**Dark Lord: Review please**

**End Chapter**


	2. Character Design

The Experiment

Dark Lord 628

**Aaron Character Design**

**Wears a black hood, a black and red shirt, and navy Blue pants. Age: 20. Black eyes with orange pupils, and pale skin. Shifts body into any weapon he wants (that's why they call him a shifter), main weapons: [Sharp claws (sharper than a Witch's), extendable whip (reaches as far as a smoker's tongue), and armored skin]**

**Adrian Character Design**

**Elena's older brother Age: 20. Carries a sniper rifle and a magnum. Wears a camouflage shirt, black pants, and a Dark green jacket.**


	3. Chapter 2

The Experiment

**Chapter 2**

**Aaron's POV**

There were too many soldiers guarding the exit trying to find me but they're not looking for a scientist. I grabbed the science coat and put it on and walked towards the staircase before passing a folder with my name on it so I grabbed it and walked out of the room, I let out a sigh and ran down the stairs trying to look as scared and tired as possible. "Hold your fire its only a scientist, go home and relax leave this place to us" the commander told me completely unaware that he just helped me escape, I nodded while never making eye contact and walked out of the building and walked into an alley before ditching the coat and ran up the wall and started running towards the exit. I'm done with this place, I just need to make it over the wall and I'm out of here.

**All POV**

"What do you mean he's not in the building the only person that left the building was the scientist" Miguel yelled at the commander. "Yes but we searched each room and the air vents and the only person that came out of the building was the scientist" the commander said, "wait if the scientist was the only one that left the building then that means… YOU IDIOT THAT SCIENTIST WAS AARON" Adrian yelled as he ran outside trying to see if he could spot Aaron. "There he is" he said as he saw Aaron leaping from rooftop to rooftop, he grabbed his sniper rifle and shot at him but missed since he couldn't get a clear shot. "Aaron get back here", Aaron ignored him and ran towards the wall and got into a leaping position and leapt over the wall. "I can't let you get away Aaron" he said as he ran out of the base.

**Aaron's POV**

I can't believe it I finally managed to get out of the compound. I was finally free and now I had two goals left. Find my family since I believe only one is immune she shouldn't be hard to find and then find a safe haven for us. As I walked past a few commons I sat down on top of a car and opened the folder I found. "Okay let's see name Aaron, Age 20, Status killed from infection… wait it says I'm dead but I'm alive so does that mean I'm really dead and this body is just controlled by the infection". How is this possible, from how Adrian acted around me he treated me not like an infected but as a human so why does this report claim I'm dead. "Aaron, Aaron where are you" I heard Adrian's voice trying to call me show I ran up the wall and looked off the rooftop to see him walking around but for some reason the commons ignored him. Was he trying to find me… alone? Not the best idea for him to be out here alone at night, I was interrupted from my thoughts when a shot flew by me.

"Aaron we need to talk" he said which caught me off guard but I nodded my head and transformed my hand into a whip and reached down to Adrian to pull him up but he crouched and leapt up here which surprised me. "Listen Aaron I know you have the folder of your information and by now you've read it", how he caught up to me I will never know "so I know you still remember when you became an infected and you want to find your friends and Elena so I made a decision to help you find them but one important fact is that I am also infected like you". "So you can understand me" I said standing up "yes I'm a cross-breed infected of a Hunter and Smoker" I nodded and we began searching for the others.

**AN: My main idea here was to just get them started on the search for the others.**

**End Chapter**


	4. Character Design 2 and Future Characters

**Character Design #2/ Future Characters**

**Elena Character Design**

**Aaron's girlfriend and Adrian's younger sister. Age: 19. Carries an assault rifle and dual pistols. Black pants, Black hair, Light skinned, white shirt with a black Jacket, has earrings, and wears a necklace of her and Aaron.**

**Infected**

**Tank-Seth**

**Looks completely normal other than the huge muscles and skin**

**Jockey-Sam**

'**Cole's younger brother so they'll be introduced in the same chapter' looks completely normal other than skin and claws**

**Hunter-Cole**

**Looks completely normal other than claws, skin and teeth**

**Smoker-Jack**

**Looks completely normal other than skin and the tongue**

**Witch-Laura**

**Looks completely normal other than claws, skin and eyes**


	5. Chapter 3

The Experiment

**Chapter 3**

**Dark Lord: Here's Chapter 3 Enjoy**

**Aaron: I hope finding Cole and Sam is easy**

**Dark Lord: It's not**

**Reunions Part 1: Cole and Sam**

**Aaron's POV**

"Ok so first on my list is Cole and Sam so let's get started" I said as we walked down the street, "do you know where they could possibly be" I shook my head causing him to sigh. I looked up at the rooftops and noticed a pack of Hunter staring at us "Adrian we might have a problem" we started backing up a little as the pack jumped to the ground, I extended my claws and waited for them to attack. "Well this isn't good" Adrian said as he got into a defensive stance next to me.

**Cole's POV**

"Hang on Sam we're getting close to Aaron's and Adrian's scents" I leapt from another rooftop with Sam holding on to me, "do you think it's them" he asked. I nodded and bounced down from a wall and walked out of the alley only to see Aaron and Adrian fighting a pack of Hunters six to be exact.

**Aaron's POV**

I grabbed a hunter as it leapt at me and smashed his face in the ground and threw another one into the wall, "how ya doin over there Adrian" I yelled as I kicked one in the jaw. "Well I got my hands full" I heard him say before being pinned down by another hunter. "Get off me" I punched him off and got off the ground, and jumped back a little to dodge another one that tried to pounce me. I punched one back a little before transforming my hand into the whip version and wrapped it around his neck and threw him into a street pole. I noticed a small figure jump on one of the Hunters laughing like crazy as it steered him into walls and poles and another Hunter had pinned down a hunter and began clawing its guts out, I grabbed a stop sign and pulled it out of the ground and proceeded over to a Hunter with its back turned to me and began smashing its head into the ground until it stopped moving. I threw the sign at another one and impaled its head into a wall, "I suggest you all leave before you end up like your other fiends here" I warned them grabbing the sign and setting it on my shoulder. They growled before leaping away to god knows where, "so Cole what are you doing out here" I said turning towards Cole and Sam. "Well I smelt your scent and we rushed over here as fast as we could, seems we made it in time so where are the others" he asked, "I thought they were with you" "no I could only find Sam and I thought the rest were with you". "Well come on let's go find the rest of them" I said and we started walking. "So Adrian is Aaron's girlfriend um what's her name Elena I think in the compound or out" Sam said riding on my shoulders, "out but Aaron ran out here trying to find her along with you guys and he'll probably try to find a safe non military haven for all of us to live in until the infection is gone". We stopped walking when we saw a car fly across the street and a loud roar followed.

**Dark Lord: Review NOW please**

**End Chapter**


	6. Chapter 4

The Experiment

Dark Lord 628

**Dark Lord: IT'S TIME TO MEET THE TANK YEAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Aaron: Did you drink too much soda again?**

**Dark Lord: (lays in a pile of 50 Coca-Cola cans) NO**

**Aaron: Ok enjoy and review**

**Chapter 4**

**Reunions part 2: Seth**

**Aaron's POV**

"Um should we go see why that car flew across the street" I said looking at the destroyed car, "probably but I think we should just go right Cole" "no Sam whoever threw that car could possibly be one of our friends" "and if it's not" "then we run like hell". I peeked around the corner and saw the back of the biggest infected I've ever seen, I grabbed a rock and threw it at its back to get its attention. "Touch it" Sam whispered "what if it tries to kill me" "then we run" I nodded and poked its back and it turned around and stared at me for a moment. "Aaron is that you" he wrapped his huge arms around me and started laughing before grabbing the others, "It is you I knew you guys were still alive" "that's good Seth now… please put us… down" I said on the verge of passing out. "Oh sorry sometimes I don't know my own strength", he let go of us and laughed at Sam who passed out from the death hug he gave us.

"So where's Jack and Laura" Seth asked, "I don't know" I replied sitting on top of an upside down car. "So what are you guys I'm a Tank and I LOVE IT" how he loved being the biggest thing out here I don't know, "I'm a Jockey" "Hunter" "I'm a cross-breed between a Smoker and a Hunter and Aaron's known as a Shifter". "Ok enough getting to know what type we are we need to focus on at least finding a house to call home" I said, "oh I already found one" Seth said and he started walking. "Are we there yet" "not yet Sam" Cole replied, "are we there yet" he said again "no" "are we there yet" "No Sam" "are we there yet" "yes we are" Seth said as we stood in front of our old home. "I waited for you guys here before I started looking around but I got angry cause I couldn't find you all and sorta went on a rampage" "yeah I can tell, now I hope our stuff is ok" Cole said walking inside, I turned the lights on and sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. I transformed my hand into its whip version and extended it to the kitchen and grabbed some cola out of the fridge, "So Aaron when do you think we should go back out and look for the last three members" Adrian asked me taking a seat on the smaller couch next to me. "Well I think it's ok to leave the others here they're enjoying themselves too much so how bout now" "sure let's go" and with that we left our home and proceeded to hunt down the others.

**Dark Lord: short chapter I know but hopefully I'll make longer chapters if not oh well REVIEW please**

**End Chapter**


	7. Chapter 5

The Experiment

**Dark Lord: Ok so in this chapter we meet The Smoker and The Witch**

**Aaron: Enjoy**

**Chapter 5**

**Reunions Part 3: Jack and Laura**

**Adrian's POV**

"Do you see anyone Aaron" I asked him as I used my sniper rifle to look around, "no how bout you" "nope". We jumped down to the sidewalk and began walking down the street. "So how long have you and Elena known each other" I asked Aaron, "I met her when I was coming home from the gun store, I had a job there so I was coming home and I found her crying on a bench. I sat down next to her and had asked her what was wrong"

**Flashback (Aaron's POV)**

"Hey why are you crying" I asked taking a seat next to her, she looked up to me and leaned on to my shoulder and said "my mother hates me she said that I had chased my father away and ruined her life once my brother had left". I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and asked "do you have anywhere to stay" "no", I stood up and held my hand out and she looked at me before taking it and I began walking her back to my house. "Where are you taking me" she asked I pointed at my house and said "to a better home of course but don't worry you'll get a warm welcome once we get there".

**End Flashback (back to Adrian's POV)**

"I took her inside and as soon as the others' saw her they welcomed her and after that I led her to my room and told her she could stay with us for as long as she wanted" "and after that she called me and told me about you and from what she said she had a crush on you" I said and he gave me a nod. "Do you smell smoke" I asked, "yeah but from where" we took a look around and I noticed a bright light down the alley. We walked down and were met with a guy sitting down who was somewhat all had black hair and a cigarette in his mouth, "I thought you guys would never get my signal" he said standing up. "Jack were you literally too lazy to just go looking for the others" Aaron asked, he gave him a nod and said "why search when you can be found". We laughed a bit before I asked "whose left" "Laura and Elena now come on let's go find them" Aaron said as he led the way, "hey are you Elena's older bro Adrian" I gave him a nod. "I thought so you two certainly act the same" .

**AND TO Aaron's POV**

We past a few cars, checked in a few buildings, and yet Laura was not in any of them. "Figures that girl is always hard to find" Jack said "well we gotta keep searching" I said looking around from the rooftops to the alleys. I heard an alarm go off and turned around only to see Jack sitting on a car with the alarm going off, "nice job Jack" I said sarcastically "gee ya think so". We could hear the commons' screams so we immediately began climbing and looked down, "ok we seem to be safe" Adrian said. I turned around and bumped into a fat guy causing him to stumble, "watch I fatso" I said "hey I'm the boomer and I do what I want" he took a step back before he vomited on all of us. "What the fuck is your problem" Jack said as he pushed him off the roof, I began wiping the stuff out of my eyes and I noticed a common running at us. "Guys I think the commons like this stuff" I said and we took off into a sprint trying to escape the horde, "in there" I said pointing to a building. We rushed in and slammed the door shut and I ran and grabbed a table and put it against the door. "Ok that should keep them out" Adrian said, I gave him a nod and we began to try to find a way out. We walked around the house and I froze when I could hear crying coming from next door, "Guys you might want to see this" I heard Jack say so I turned around and he was looking through a doorway. I walked over to him and looked in there and I saw a girl crying but from a closer better view I found out the girl was Laura, "lights off" I heard a man's voice in the room so I walked in but hid behind a shelf. "laura" I whispered trying to get her attention, she looked over to me and then I heard gunshots and then a man came in shouting "they're coming" and shined the light on Laura causing her to charge at them. Immediately I transformed my hand into the whip version and grabbed her and pulled her out of the gunfire, "Aaron is… that you" I smiled at her and proceeded over to the door before opening it slightly. "Ok our path is clear let's go" I said and we ran out of the house and were able to dodge the gunfire, "come on keep moving" Jack said before I saw someone shoot a bullet at him and hit him in the leg. "JACK YOU OK" I said rushing over to him before receiving another bullet in my arm, I became enraged so I transformed my skin into its armored form and made my claws come out and I charged at them. "What the hell is that" a man in a vest yelled as I charged, I jumped in the air and pounced one before knocking his gun out of his hand. "GO KNOW" I yelled to the others before I received a punch to the face, I turned to the other person but froze as soon as I saw who it was. It was her it was… Elena.

**End Chapter**

**Adrian: Review**


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

****Dark Lord: Good to be back and sorry for the long wait I had to go to Detroit for a funeral so enjoy the story and REVIEW please****

**Reunions part 4: Elena**

**Aaron's POV**

I had stared at her for a while before feeling something burst on my chest and I fell to the ground, "OW CRAP" I yelled as the pain increased. "Did that thing just talk" I heard one of them say, I felt my skin return to normal and tried to stand up but couldn't. The pain was too unbearable, "A-Aaron" I heard Elena's voice. I turned my head and stared at her, she knelt down and pulled my hood down. "Why'd you attack Francis" she asked me "because I needed to get the others out of here" I said as I managed to stand up, "Elena you know him" the other female in the group asked. "Yeah Zoey he's my boyfriend" I grabbed Francis' shotgun and tossed it to him, "you guys need to get going I'll come back later with the others good luck" I said as I turned around and began walking but stopped when someone grabbed my arm, "Aaron if you wouldn't mind could you help us until we reached a safe room" Elena asked me.

I nodded and turned back around but noticed the black guy was gone, I heard a low growl and looked up only to see a Hunter hanging on a building before it screamed and leapt down. I rushed over and grabbed it and threw it off of him, Zoey ran next to me and started shooting it with her pistols but the last bullet caused it to land on the car and set the alarm off.

"This isn't good" I heard the old man say as I looked at the incoming horde, I grabbed a common's head and threw it to a wall and sliced another one in half. I heard a loud roar that I knew all too well, I looked over to the sound but all I saw was a car coming at me so I rolled out of the way. "I'M COMING AARON" Seth yelled as he charged through the horde, "RUN NOW" I yelled to the others as I grabbed Elena's hand and ran down an alley.

"I'LL SAVE YOU AARON DON'T WORRY" Seth yelled again causing me to pick up speed, I noticed a ladder and said "get up there I'll hold him off". They started climbing and Seth finally caught up to us, "told you I'd rescue you Aaron" "umm ok one Seth I don't need help two where are the others and three I found Elena now please calm down and help me get them to a safe room" I said crossing my arms. "Sam and Cole are following me and the others are at the house and ok I'll help now where are they" I pointed to the top of the building, then jumped up to the top and waited for Seth and Cole had landed next to me with Sam on his back.

"Ok Elena we're good to go" "ok so Bill how are we suppose to get out of the city", "there's a subway tunnel that should lead us straight to the hospital" the old man said. I opened the door and walked down the stairs before feeling … this weird pain in my hands near my wrists, "Aaron you ok" Cole asked me before I felt the pain go away. "Yeah I-I'm good let's keep moving" I was able to keep going until the pain returned but I tried my best not to make it noticeable.

**Elena's POV**

I noticed that Aaron was acting strange or stranger I should say than usual, I shot a few commons and followed Bill down a hole in the floor before I could hear crying. "Everybody there's a Witch around kill your lights" Louis warned us, I turned it off and looked behind me and saw Aaron leaning on the wall holding his wrists. "Is something wrong Aaron" I asked as I walked over to him, "n-no I'm good" "Aaron I know you're lying" I said as I grabbed his wrists causing him to groan in pain. I pulled his sleeves up and noticed that there was two black things on both of his wrists, "is this what's causing you pain" I asked.

He nodded so I reached into my pockets and pulled out a bottle of pain pills, "take these" I said handing the bottle to him. He took the pills and smiled at me before we continued walking, I bumped into Francis who was standing still for some reason. "Witch is in the doorway" he whispered causing me to nod, "Sam come here" I heard Aaron call Sam over to him. Sam walked over to him and Aaron whispered something into his ear and Sam nodded, he walked past the Witch who payed him no mind. "Aaron what's he doing" I asked, "something that he will enjoy" I heard Seth say.

**All POV**

Sam was now completely behind the Witch, he hunched over before he ran and jumped on the Witch wrapping his legs around her neck and his hands over her eyes and forced her to stand before he started the infamous riding that all of his kind enjoy. Cole and Seth were laughing to the point where they were rolling on the floor, Sam steered her into a closet and then slammed the door. Aaron put a few boxes against the window to keep her in there, "ONWARD" Sam yelled as he ran down the alley."Wait up Sam" Cole yelled as he Seth and Aaron ran after him, "that was weird" Zoey said as they continued walking.

Eventually they made it to the safe room and took a moment to rest, "so Aaron is there any others beside the ones we've seen that follow you" Bill asked as he took another puff of his cigarette. "No it's just us and the others you guys shot at" he said before feeling the pain return to his wrists, "is that pain back again Aaron" Elena asked as he grabbed his wrists.

"Yeah hey Cole go find Adrian maybe he knows what these things on my wrists are" Cole nodded and opened the safe room and went to go find Adrian, Elena walked over to him and pulled his sleeves up only to see small blades protruding out of his wrists and causing blood to come out. "Your wrists are bleeding and those things that were on your skin… they've grown out" Elena said as she took out some medical tape (**AN: I have no idea what it's actually called**) and began to wrap it around his wrists, "thanks Adrian should be back soon" "don't mention it" she said before she finished.

"Aaron do you remember what happened before you became infected" Louis asked, "yeah I was walking with Adrian through the compound and he had told me that the scientist had found a possible cure for the infection but they needed a person with type O blood, all the other people were either too old or too young but I was the only one they could use. When he said this two soldiers had grabbed onto my arms and started to drag me down the hall and I yelled that as soon as I was free I'd make him pay, then they performed tests on me before injecting the flu into me and from there they performed another test on me and I grabbed a soldier's key and used it to get out". "So the military did that to you" Bill said, Aaron nodded and opened the door to let the others in. "So what's wrong Aaron" Adrian asked and Aaron pointed to the small objects pointing out of his wrists, Adrian looked at them before saying "Aaron... your body's shifting".

**End Chapter**


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Dark Lord: sorry for the long wait been busy catching up in school but now I'm all good show enjoy**

**Adrian's POV**

"Aaron... your body's shifting" I said staring at the small blades sticking out of his wrists, "what do you mean" "the infection you have is different from the others. Your body will change to either help you with your offensive capabilities or defensive abilities and your body is making wrist blades but they're going to need time to come out, so we can wait or I can yank them out" I said as I pulled out some pliers, "I'll let them grow on their own now let's go". We walked out of the safe room and slid down a collapsed part of the floor, "so Aaron you sure you don't want me to yank your blades out" I asked.

"No" he said then walked a little farther ahead of me, "they're making your wrist bleed a lot" he gave me an annoyed stare and I just smiled before I pulled out the pliers. "Come here" he shook his head and backed up a little so I jumped at him and he began running, "come on Aaron I brung these pliers just in case" I yelled still chasing him.

He jumped through some glass and ran through the door but I was able to pounce him and hold him down, "I'LL LET THEM GROW I'LL LET THEM GROW" I ignored his pleas and grabbed the first blade and yanked it out.

"DAMNIT YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT" he cursed, "not in front of Sam Aaron" I said then yanked the second one out causing him to yell. He pushed me off and backed away holding his wrist, "ADRIAN I SAID I'D LET THEM GROW OUT" he yelled at me but I just smiled. "C'mon Aaron just two more and we're done" I said as I stepped closer but he ran up the stairs, "ok Jack give me my 20 bucks" I held my hand out and he gave me the money. "Go tell Aaron I won't pull the other blades out" he nodded and ran up the stairs, "your mean" Sam said causing me to laugh before we moved on.

**All POV**

As the group moved through the subway Aaron's other blades had grown out allowing him to shift back to his normal hands, they walked through a train and moved up the stairs into a building. "Well we're going to need to lift this door to get through here" Bill said as he was about to turn it on when Seth smashed it open and said "it's open" Bill chuckled before they walked up the stairs and through the rest of the building, they walked out the building and passed a few buildings but Aaron stopped in front of a particular building. It was a gun store but something seemed familiar about it, "Aaron what's wrong" Louis asked as he walked next to him. "I know this place" he said as he walked to the door and tried to open it but it was locked, he reached into his pocket then pulled out his wallet (**AN: lol that rhymed pocket wallet get it back to story**) and pulled out a pair of keys then unlocked the door and walked in.

"Hey guys come here" Louis said and walked in, they walked in before closing the door and began to explore the shop. "How the hell did you guys get in here" Bill asked as he looked around the gun store, "I used to work here before the infection hit" Aaron said before he grabbed an FN SCAR-L (or combat rifle if you don't know your guns) and hooked it to the strap he grabbed from one of the desks. He hopped behind the desk and grabbed a map then laid it on the table, "ok from what I can see the evacuation point is on the top of the hospital and we're here so we need to get across these buildings and then we'll be at the hospital. But we need to make our way up to the top" "and lord knows how many infected are gonna be in the hospital" Adrian said, "from what I can see the only other way out is to go through the streets in a car" "you're kidding right have you seen the streets" Zoey said causing Aaron to chuckle then reach into the closet and pulled out an RPG (rocket launcher) and said "Yes and this will solve all of our problems".

**End Chapter**


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Dark Lord: ok in this one we pull them out of the city and introduce Aaron's little sister so enjoy and review please.**

**Aaron's POV**

"Ok we're all good to go" I said as I hopped in the back of the truck and put the rocket launcher on the roof, "don't fall off" Adrian said before he turned the car on and we started driving. I fired a rocket into the first pair of cars blocking our path, "Cole give me another rocket" I said and he slid it in for me. "Here comes the second one" Adrian yelled and I fired it and cleared the path, "Cole" "I'm on it" he said then put another one in.

"TANK" I heard Elena yell and I turned my head around and saw the Tank chasing us, "Elena Francis handle it" I heard Adrian yell before I spotted the next barricade and blew it up. "We're almost out of here" I yelled before I blew up another barricade, I turned around and aimed the rocket launcher at the Tank and fired killing it.

"We only have two rockets left" Sam said as I turned back around and loaded another in, "We're approaching the end of the city" Sarah said before I spotted a bridge. We drove onto it and I blew up the cars blocking it but unfortunately the explosion alerted the horde and they started running after us, Cole put the last one into the launcher and I fired at the bridge making a gap between us and them.

We slowed down after we'd blown up the bridge ten minutes ago and stopped in front of what appeared to be a rather big house, "I know this place" I said as I hopped out of the truck and walked to the front door. "Aaron wait up" I heard Adrian say but I ignored him and opened the door, "this place… I've been here before" I heard crying but it didn't sound like a normal Witch's cry but it sounded more soft. I walked towards the source of the noise and I found out it was coming from a room, I opened the door slowly and saw a small girl or Witch I should say crying on a bed clutching a picture in her hands. I stepped forward and the floor let out a creaking noise and she turned around and stared at me, our eyes met before something came back to my memory.

**Flashback (still Aaron's POV)**

"Aaron when will you be back" my younger sister asked "soon Anna now get some sleep I'll be back in a few weeks ok", "ok Aaron love you" "love you too and don't get into any trouble ok" "ok" she said. I hugged her one last time before I handed her a picture of us and turned her night light on before I cracked the door and left.

**End Flashback**

"Anna" "Aaron" we said as we ran and hugged each other, "I knew you'd come back brother I knew you would" she said "I told you I'd be back and I brought some friends over" "really" "yep wanna go meet them" "sure" she said as she ran out the room rather fast and waited for me at the staircase. I walked out of the room and walked downstairs with her, when we got down stairs I noticed Adrian and Elena were waiting in the kitchen.

"Aaron why'd you come in here by yourself there could've been" Adrian started but stopped when he noticed Anna, "who's this" "Anna she's my younger sister, Anna this is my friend Adrian and my girl friend Elena". "Nice to meet you" Elena said before Anna hugged her, "Aaron's told me so much about you now I know why he was three days late on his way back home". "I'll go get the others we should be able to stay here for a while".

**End Chapter**


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Aaron's POV**

"We should be able to stay here for a while but if we stay here for too long the infected might find us" Adrian was pacing back in forth in front of me for what… at least five minutes, "Adrian the next town from here is three miles away I doubt there any infected around here". "Maybe your right but still we should at least look around the area just to be safe" I sighed before waking up Anna who had fallen asleep on my lap, she looked up at me before smiling "what is it big brother".

"We need to go out and make sure the area is safe you wanna come" I asked and she nodded eagerly, I smiled before I lifted her up and placed her on the floor before standing up and I grabbed her hand before walking out with Adrian. "So where should we start" I said "well I can hop up to the roof and use my sniper rifle to scan the area all you have to do is just go check the nearby town and then come back", "dude I'm not walking that far" "lift your sister onto your back and run to the town besides when you were at the compound taking the tests you ran ten miles in three minutes" I nodded before Anna climbed on my back and I took off.

I reached the town faster than I expected and I felt Anna hop off my back, she began walking in front of me and I followed closely behind, "hello anyone here" she yelled before I heard rumbling in a gas station. We walked over to the station and I looked inside only to see an infected with a sharp spikes sticking out of its shoulders and fists, "hello" I noticed Anna was in the station so I hopped through the window slowly enough so I wouldn't startle him, "what's your name" she asked but it let out a grumble before he pulled his arm back.

"ANNA GET BACK" I yelled as I grabbed her and pulled her back as he dove his spiked hand into the ground where she was, the creature screamed at us before he began chasing us, I ran out the station and jumped to the top of a building and the creature followed us, I set her down behind me before I morphed my hands into the wrist blade version. It charged at me but I bought my foot to its chest knocking it off the building, "Anna go back home and get the others I'll hold him off" she nodded before I helped her off the building and she ran back.

I turned around as the creature got off the ground and let out another screech, "you wanna go let's go" I yelled before we charged at each other. I swung my blades across its chest making it bleed before he grabbed my arm and threw me through a wall. I got up before I dodged another one of its spiked arms, I raised my foot up and kicked him in the face knocking him back through the wall. I shifted my blades into claws and leapt out the building.

**Anna's POV**

I rushed down the road trying my best to get to the others as soon as possible, I could see the lights coming from the house and franticly knocked on the door. "Anna what're you doing out here all by yourself where's Aaron" Adrian asked as he opened the door. "There was an infected in the gas station and it tried to kill me but Aaron's fighting it and he told me to get you guys" he ran inside and told the others before he ran out and said "we'll take truck" I nodded and climbed in the back followed by Cole, Seth, and Laura. We drove down the road and I felt almost scared that my brother would… die. No no don't think about that he can't die besides he wouldn't leave me, he wouldn't, I felt tears go down my face and noticed I had started crying. I felt someone wrap their arms around me whispering "it's ok he'll be ok I promise".

**Aaron's POV**

I crashed into another wall as the creature charged at me once more, I pulled out my gun and pulled the trigger firing the bullets into its chest. It staggered back before I shot it again forcing it back further, my sight began to blur but not before I noticed it get hit by a truck. I heard voices before I passed out.

**Anna's POV**

"BROTHER BROTHER WAKE UP PLEASE" I yelled as I was shaking him, I felt a hand on the side of my face and noticed it was Aaron's. He smiled at me before his eyes closed, "NO NO BROTHER DON'T DIE… please don't die" I began crying as I hugged him. He promised me he would never leave me.

**End Chapter**


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Warning Lemon

**AN: Ok after much thought I have decided to make this a lemon chapter because I need to figure out what should happen next so enjoy and also Anna's design in her wearing a pair of black shorts and a gray (used to be white) shirt along with a necklace of Aaron and her on it, and black sneakers.**

**Aaron's POV**

I began to wake up and noticed I was in my room, I tried to get up but felt someone on my chest and looked down and saw Anna sleeping. I stroked her hair before gently rolling her off of me, I got up and noticed bandages on my chest. I unwrapped them and noticed that my wounds were gone, I walked over to the closet and grabbed my shirt and jacket and put them on. "Big Brother" I heard Anna's voice and turned around and smiled at her, she ran to me and hugged me "I knew you wouldn't leave me" she said. "Of course I wouldn't little sis I keep my promises now where are the others" I asked, "they're down stairs but Zoey, Bill, Louis, and Francis went to go make sure that mean creature was gone and Elena's sleeping in the guest room". I nodded before I opened the door and we walked down the hall towards the staircase end down the stairs, "hey Aaron how ya feeling" Adrian asked as I sat down on the couch.

"Pretty good so do you know what that infected was" I asked "it's an infected that dissects its victims blood when it stabs them, it came from our labs but when it became unstable we tried to kill it but it escaped" "no wonder why I became weak so fast". "Bill called and said it was dead so they're on their way back" Cole said, I nodded before asking "how long was I out" Adrian said "about forty five minutes" "really" "yeah you had us worried". "Well in that case I might as well go check on Elena so I'll see you in a little bit" I said as I walked back up the stairs and down the hallway to the last door and opened it only to see something that shocked me.

**Elena's POV**

I woke up after dozing off for about… forty minutes, I climbed out of the bed and noticed the worst smell I have ever smelt. But I noticed t was me so I headed towards the shower in the guest's bathroom and washed up, I looked at my body in the mirror and smiled upon seeing my reflection. Other than a little bit of dirt here and there I was still beautiful hell it didn't even seem like there was a zombie apocalypse, I grabbed the towel and dried off before noticing I had left my clothes outside so I left my towel in the bathroom and went to pick up my clothes then I heard the door open and covered myself but upon seeing Aaron I hugged him and kissed him but he seemed shock for some reason.

**(Lemon begins)**

I noticed why he was shocked and laughed before I pulled him in and pushed him on the bed before locking the door, "you ever heard of knocking" I said seductively as I climbed on top of him. "Elena do you really wanna do this" he asked "of course besides since you had me worried this is how you can make it up to me" I said as I took his jacket and shirt off, I gazed at his chest surprised that it held no wounds and I traced my finger around where the wounds used to be. I decided to forget about it and started to take off his belt and threw it across the room before his hands stopped me, "I'll… do the rest" he said as he unbuttoned his pants and took them off before his boxers. I kissed him and moved one of his hands up to my breasts he began massaging them making me moan before I felt one of his hands had traveled down and was massaging my clit, "mmm Aaron that feels so nice" I moaned before I smashed our lips together. I moved my hand down and began to stroke his cock making him let out a small moan, I smiled before I went down and began to look around it before I began sucking it and began bobbing my head. I moved my hands o my breasts and began massaging them before one of his hands moved down and he held my head in place as he came in my mouth, his cum was rather salty but tasted good. I moved onto his waist and grabbed his cock and stroked it a little to get hard again. I inserted his cock into me before I felt him out of my hymen, I took a deep breath before I moved further down and felt him pierce my hymen. I felt a small tear go down my face as I bit my lips t stop from screaming, "Elena are you ok" Aaron asked me as I felt his hand wipe a tear off my face. "Y-Yes" I said as I began moving my hips once more, I moaned as the pain was overcome by pleasure. I felt him flip us over and I smiled before he thrusted into me and went faster with each thrust, "Aaron f-faster" I moaned upon feeling myself close to my climax. He thrusted into me one last time before I screamed his name as I felt my climax, I felt him cum in me and pull out of me before laying down. I laid my head on his chest before I noticed what time it was, "we should get dressed the others will be here soon" I said as I got off the bed and headed towards the shower to wash up. I noticed he had walked in there and I smiled before kissing him then got on my knees and took his cock into my mouth once more and began sucking it before I felt his hand grab my hair and he began thrusting into my mouth. He thrusted into me a few more times before he drove his cock down my throat and came before pulling out, I drank his cum before hugging him. "Love ya Aaron" I said happily before I felt him penetrate me once more, I moaned loudly as he began fucking me against the wall. "YES AARON FUCK ME NICE AND HARD MMMHH DON'T STOP" I yelled as he kept thrusting into me, he turned me around and thrusted into me from behind and he sped up his thrusts making me moan loudly. He slammed his hips against me once more before I felt him cum in me, I leaned back against him for support since my legs had grown weak. He continued to thrust into me at a faster pace making me scream, "OH GOD AARON MMM KEEP GOING" I screamed before I felt myself climax. He pounded into me a few more times before he came and held me close against him, we slid down the wall and rested.

"I love you Aaron" I said kissing him, "I love you too Elena".

**End Chapter**


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Omega leader your objective is to hunt down the Shifter and bring it back to base dead or alive, failure is not an option understand" "yes commander Jackson we'll get it done" the leader of omega team codenamed snake nest said. "There is a homing beacon on the Shifter so you know where it is now go". The leader of snake nest exited the room and walked down to the barracks where his team waited.

Snake nest consisted of seven people, Alex codenamed King Cobra (class: leader), Ciara codenamed python (class: Stealth), John codenamed Anaconda (class: demolition), Jason codenamed cobra (class: assault), Jen codenamed viper (class: medic), Jane codenamed (class: field scientist), and Ron (pilot).

**Alex's POV**

I really don't want to go track down Aaron, we had somewhat of a good friendship. We normally watched him when he went out of the compound, I walked into the room where the others waited. "Well" Ciara asked "we have to bring him back dead or alive" I said causing most of them to sigh, "you know Jackson is probably the only person here at the compound that hates Aaron even the kids loved him" Jane said.

I nodded before we headed to the armory to suit up. After we had our armor and weapons we proceeded to a helicopter and climbed him before it took off, "anyone here hate this mission" Ron asked and we all said yes.

After thirty minutes we passed a destroyed bridge and a house, we landed in front of the house and climbed out.

"He's in there" Jason said and I walked to the door and knocked, it opened only to reveal a little girl. "Hi who are you guys" she asked a smile never leaving her face, "um… is Aaron home" I asked and she nodded before she called his name, a few seconds later he came down the stairs and froze as soon as he saw us.

"Anna go play with Sam I think I'll need to talk to them alone" she nodded and ran out the back, "what are you guys doing here" "Commander Jackass wants us to bring you back to the base but we'd rather not" "and you can't say no" "we did but no one else would take the offer so here we are" I said before I heard Jackson's voice.

"Have you located the Shifter yet" I picked up the radio and said "not yet but we're close the signal's getting stronger" "hurry up", I quickly grabbed Aaron's jacket and took it off of him before I reached in one of the pockets and pulled the tracker out. "This was how he could track you" I said before I put it in my pocket, "listen Miguel had told us about Jackson's grudge against you and begged us to help you out so what can we do" I said before I heard yelling on the other side of the comms channel.

"This isn't right Jackson and you know it" Miguel yelled "the Shifter will be dragged back here dead or alive no matter what you say Miguel it won't matter" I heard a gunshot before Jackson's voice spoke up "Omega team how dare you try to betray me I've already contacted beta team and now they will go over to where you are and kill all of you then they will take the Shifter and drag it back to me, you will regret crossing me King Cobra" he said before he turned off the radio.

"So much for getting paid" John said "well knowing beta they'll be screaming and shooting recklessly but from what I've seen they're a bunch of idiots" I said before I heard an explosion and our pilot ran in the room, "our helicopter just got blown up".

I sighed before I loaded my type 95 rifle and looked out the door and saw four people running towards the house, I tossed a flash and a frag and waited for the explosion before I looked out the door. "WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED" I heard the leader yell before I walked out and expected the damage, all of his team except for him were dead.

I lifted him up by the collar and punched him in the face knocking him down, "you think you're so special but you're just an idiot" I began kicking him before I shot him with my gun. "Ok got us a ride, now let's go have a talk with Jackson". I picked him up and threw him in before the others along with Aaron's group climbed in.

**End Chapter**

**AN: Short I know but I'm taking time to plan out the rest of the story.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Aaron's POV**

"We're arriving at the compound everyone ready" the pilot asked and Alex said yes, "well then here we go" he began to land the copter and I could see a few soldiers at the landing pad. I made my armored skeleton to form on my body and elongated my claws, the door opened and I jumped out before slicing two of the soldiers across the chest making sure not to kill them then grabbed one and threw him at the other. I stomped over to him before picking him up and slammed him against the helicopter, "WHERE IS JACKSON" I yelled "he's in the building we held you in he's on the top floor in his office" "thanks" I let him go before I felt someone grab my hand and turned my head and saw Anna smiling. I calmed down before I hugged her and her smile grew, "come on let's move people" Alex said and we followed.

**All POV**

"Kill them before they enter the base" Jackson ordered the lieutenant but she shook her head, "sir none of the soldiers are listening to you some are even saying they should let Aaron kill you". "WHAT" he pushed his lieutenant out of the way and she watched as he grabbed a sniper rifle, "I won't give him that chance" he quickly made his way to the top of the building and he spotted Aaron. "Die you infected monster" he aimed the sniper rifle and fired but missed catching Aaron's attention, "JACKSON YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU" he yelled and began sprinting towards him.

"NO NO NO DIE" he yelled as he began firing off random shots before he was tackled to the ground and his gun was knocked out of his hand, he looked only to see Alex along with the rest of snake nest. "A-A-Alex come on we don't need to do this we can just kill the Shifter and I'll even double no triple your payment" he began begging for his life but they wouldn't consider it, "no can do Jackson" Alex said as he pulled his pistol out of its holster and pointed it at him.

"Then you will die" he quickly pulled out a green flu virus serum he'd been working on and injected himself with it, his body began growing to the point where his body had grown to be twice the size of a tank. "Shoot it" Alex yelled as he grabbed a flash and threw it at the titan stunning it, they opened fire before they ran back into the building and ran to the elevator but the Titan threw a piece of concrete into the elevator breaking it.

They began to run down the hall to the stairs but it was a long way down the hall, "John put down some claymores" Alex yelled as he shot at the Titan's face stunning it. John put four down on the floor before setting them then they began running to the staircase, once they made it there they ran into Aaron who was pissed. "Aaron we need to go Jackson's injected himself with the green flu and this isn't the exact place to engage him" he nodded before jumping down the staircase, they ran down it before they heard the bombs go off followed by a roar. "That… is not a good sign" Jen said, as they made it to the bottom John set up a few more claymores at the bottom before running out.

"Everyone get ready" Jane said and they got into defensive positions while Ciara climbed on top of a building and laid down before aiming her sniper rifle at the entrance, "Anna go hide" Aaron said and she ran into an alley and hid behind a dumpster. The Titan landed on the floor before the claymores went off injuring it even more but it wasn't about to die from simple bombs, they began firing on him as he charged at them. Aaron dived at Jackson digging his claws into his back before slicing at his arms, Jackson grabbed one of his arms and slammed him on the ground before throwing him. They began backing up as he charged through, "Aaron how much longer do we need to distract him" Alex yelled as he dived out of the way of one of the Titan's fist "until Adrian can finish a counter-serum he'd been working on".

Seth stood on a rooftop and grabbed Laura before he threw her at the Titan and she slashed his arm leaving a large gaping wound, he then picked Sam up and threw him next and he landed right on the titan's head and began steering him to the lab Adrian was in. "This is pointless we can't kill him with the firepower we have" John said as he unloaded another clip into the Titan's head, "Adrian how's that cure coming" "I'm done just send him over to us" "Sam hop off" Aaron ordered and he jumped off and climbed up a building. Aaron sliced at the titan's chest to get its attention and it worked and he began to lead it to the lab, "ADRIAN NOW" he yelled and Adrian leapt onto the Titan's back before injecting the serum in his neck and it immediately slowed down before it fell to the ground and died. "What was in that serum exactly" Alex asked as he nudged the dead body, "an unstable cure it cures the infected person but they die".

"Well then now all we gotta do now Aaron is get you back home" Rob said, "yeah I'm just glad this nightmare is over"

**End Chapter**


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**AN: well since people think this should've been longer I've decided to recontinue I know that's not an actual word though anyway I'm working on the Experiment once more so enjoy. **

"Ok Aaron we've arrived at your house so I guess… this is goodbye" Alex said before opening the door, "Bill Alex thanks for everything" Aaron said and they shook hands before stepping off and the plane took off. "Well Imma go take a nap" Cole said before he leapt through a window, "come on big brother let's go play" Anna said as she grabbed his hand and began walking to the playground they had in their backyard. Aaron smiled as she sat on the swing and he began pushing her, "higher Aaron higher" she said.

Adrian watched as Aaron and Anna played before feeling a sense of guilt, the whole infection was his fault he was there when subject Alpha escaped.

**Flashback Adrian's POV**

I walked down the hall with snake nest as we searched for subject Alpha, "I really think we need more firepower Alex" I said "well I said the same thing but Jackson says if we can't kill it will blow up the building" Alex replied and I sighed before hearing an explosion. "Get ready team" we loaded our weapons and Alex looked around the corner before motioning us to follow, I walked before feeling the ground shake and turned around before seeing Alpha. "HOLY SHIT" I fired at it before being hit by its arm sending me flying into Alex, "SHOOT IT" John yelled and they fired and I got to my feet and shot at it but we weren't slowing it down. It charged past us before jumping out the window towards the city, "SHIT COMMAND THIS IS KING COBRA SUBJECT ALPHA HAS ESCAPED LIGHT IT UP BEFORE IT GETS INTO THE CITY".

**End Flashback**

Unfortunately the Military failed and it begun infecting people, "Adrian what's wrong" he turned and looked at Elena before saying "this is all my fault" "what is" "the infection… I was sent in with Alex and the others to kill an infected known as Subject Alpha but we failed and the infection spread through the cities not to mention I was in charge of making it and now I've killed thousands of people" "Adrian you didn't know this would happen it's not your fault" she hugged him and he smiled before noticing Aaron standing at the door while Anna slept in his arms.

"So Subject Alpha's still alive" he sighed before nodding "and Aaron you were meant to kill it" "what… give me a second I'll go put Anna to bed" he walked up and pulled the covers back before laying her down and pulled them back up, he walked back down and grabbed a coke out of the fridge and sat down. "Ok begin" "ok so after Subject Alpha escaped we began experiments on people turning them into Shifters but they all died and eventually we found you and experimented on you and you were the perfect host anyway the Shifter's main purpose was to gain many forms of shape shifting then we'd go and take you to subject Alpha and you would kill it" "and what would happen to me after that" "nothing we made sure you escaped Aaron" "what" "you honestly think we'd allow our most dangerous infected an easy way out everyone at the base liked you except Jackson and so we devised a plan we'd 'lose' a key leave a disguise for you let you pass by security and willingly let you out" "you mean that whole day was set up so I could escape" "yes but subject Alpha is still out there so you'll need to take a full dosage of this" he pulled out a tube attached to a syringe with a dark red liquid in it.

"What is that" Elena asked as she held it "the serum made so that Aaron could have full control over his body allowing him to shift it to even more offensive and defensive forms but we'll need to get him to a closed location first like a sealed room or a basement since his mind will go blank so he'll act like an infected ", she handed it to Aaron and he looked at it and said "drive me to the town up the road from here we'll use that as a secluded spot for me" Adrian nodded and they got up and walked out the house before getting in the truck and driving up to the town.

"Ok Aaron wait ten minutes before taking this so we can get out of the kill zone" he nodded and watched as they got in the car and drove back a good distance, "well it's now or ever" he injected it into his neck and immediately his mind wet blank.

"Adrian will he be ok" "yes a long as he doesn't blow himself up or anything" he watched through the scope of his rifle as Aaron was shifting his body into multiple weapons, blades, spikes covering his body, armored hands (**used to increase his strength like Alex's musclemass from Prototype**), but the most interesting thing was when he dug his claws into the ground and made them shoot out of the ground under a car blowing it up. "He'll calm down in three… two… one" Aaron collapsed exhausted from changing his body and they drove up before Adrian put him in the car, "he's just tired Elena he'll be ok in a few hours".

**End Chapter**


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The truck stopped and they climbed out before Adrian climbed in the back to get Aaron, "Aaron wake up" he nudged him and his eyes shot open and he punched him in the chest sending him flying before landing on the ground. "Ugh damn Elena go get the others hurry Aaron's still not awake yet" "OK" she ran in and Aaron jumped out the truck and looked at Adrian his eyes glowed red, "the time has come Adrian for my revenge against you for ruining my life".

He began walking towards him and stopped when he noticed the others had came out, he looked at them before back at Adrian and elongated his blade and continued walking. "Well let's get this started shall we" he jumped in the air and brought it down but Adrian backed up and cut his cheek but he only smirked, he grabbed his leg and threw him into a tree.

He heard Cole scream before moving out the way as he tried to pounce him, "idiot" he grabbed his collar and slammed him on the ground before stomping on his chest. "Stay down" he stepped over hi and sighed when Seth charged at him; he blocked his fist with his hand and slashed his chest before kicking him in the face and sent him flying, he walked but staggered and held his head and his blade shifted back to a hand.

He let out a cry in pain as his eyes begun to fade to orange but he shook his head and they turned red again, "I don't have much time left" he charged at Adrian and slashed at him but he ducked and he cut through the tree.

"Hold still" Adrian pulled a grenade out and waited before throwing it and jumped back as it exploded sending Aaron into the wall, "Big Brother" his eyes shot open and looked at Anna as she stood right in front of him. "Anna... I" "MOVE ANNA" Elena grabbed her and ran and she screamed his name enraging him, "PUT HER DOWN NOW" he got up and tried to make armor cover his hands but couldn't.

"Ugh why won't my body obey me" he fell to his knees and clutched his chest, "this isn't good EVERYBODY GET TO COVER" Elena hid behind a tree and Anna hugged her chest scared while Seth, Cole, and Adrian dive behind the side of the house. He let out a scream and red ooze burst from his chest and covered the whole area before disappearing, he passed out and his eyes faded back to orange before closing.

"His body's stabilizing but from that substance he released the infected will start coming here so we need to go as soon as he wakes up… how's Anna" "she was a little scared but she won't leave the room without Aaron" "makes sense Elena did you ever wonder what happened to his parents" she looked at Adrian before shaking her head, "well his Father was sent off to go to war but died and his mother had begun drinking to drown out her sorrow and one day she had drank too much and begun beating Aaron and was going to hurt Anna but he… stabbed her and took Anna and moved to their grandparents' house there was a warrant for him but with the infection everyone's forgotten and he didn't need to worry anymore but then he needed to get a job so he left from time to time to help pay the bills and support them".

He opened his eyes and looked around before noticing a huge blood stain on his shirt; he got up and got a new one before he noticed Anna staring at him. "Are you all better Big Brother" he smiled and nodded before he held out his hand and she hugged him before taking it, "Anna I'm sorry if I scared you" "it's ok Big Brother I know you would never hurt me besides you're the best Big Brother ever" she smiled and they walked out.

Adrian laid on the rooftop sniping at any commons that wondered too close to the house, "what're you doing" Aaron startled him making him miss "please don't do that" he aimed and fired killing it. "What happened while I was out" he sat down next to him "well first you acquired some new abilities and then you faked being passed out and when we got back you tried to kill me, stomped on Cole's chest repeatedly, and tossed Seth around like a ragdoll" his eyes widened before he sighed.

"Did I say anything bad" "…yeah listen I really am sorry for turning you infected and everything" "don't worry about it my Grandfather told me if you have time to be sorry about something then you have time to fix it" he nodded before shooting another common, "I'll go get the others it's time to leave".

**End Chapter**


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

A man walked towards the house and pushed the door opened and looked around before smelling the air, "_**hmm… the Shifter was here not too long ago**_" he walked out and slammed the door before following his scent. '_**I'll find you Shifter and when I do our time shall come**_'.

**Aaron's POV**

I sat in the back of the truck and held Anna in my arms as we drove down the road, everyone else but Adrian and I were sleep. I saw a gas station in the distance and got Adrian's attention before saying "we can get some gas there" he nodded and sped up a little, we reached it and we hopped out except for Elena. "I'll fill it up you can get some supplies from inside" I nodded and walked in and looked around, it was empty so I helped myself to the chips and drinks before grabbing a few bags and filling them up with food and drinks.

"_**Well well if it isn't the Shifter**_" I turned around and saw a tall man, he was African and had a scar going across his eyes which were red. "Who are you" "Subject Alpha" I glared at him and grabbed a fire hydrant and smashed it making a smoke cloud before running and jumping out the window, "ADRIAN LET'S GO NOW" I yelled putting the bags in the truck and grabbing my gun and shot at him as he walked out. We began moving but he sprinted after us before extending his tongue and wrapped it around my arm and pulled me out, I stood up but received a punch in the face before being picked up and slammed on his knee and I felt one of my ribs break.

"_**I will give you a choice you can help me infect the whole world and we'll rule it and your friends survive or I kill all of you, I'll find you and make your choice by then**_" he ran off and I shot my spiked hand out and stabbed him in the back and pulled him back and got to my feet, "the hell you think you're going big shot" I charged at him blade extended and slashed across his chest sending him flying. "_**You'll regret that**_" "hey big shot SHUT UP" I grabbed a tree and ripped it from the ground and threw it at him knocking him into the gas pumps and shot them making it explode, "burn in hell" I turned and got back in the truck and sat down and let my body regenerate.

**ALL POV**

"Damn I didn't expect Alpha to be able to find him so fast" Adrian said as he turned down another road while watching out for any special infected, "so what is he exactly" Aaron asked "an infected with all of the others abilities, power of a Tank, speed of a Witch, the vomit of a boomer, acid of a Spitter, the ability to control infected like when a Jockey jumps on your head and controls you, if an infected has it he has it but only has the original eight infected abilities not yours".

He nodded and felt his chest as his ribcage was fixed before looking up at the moon, "hey" "yeah" "do you ever think this whole thing was… the rapture" "what do you mean" "all the infected were the ones that were meant to go to heaven and God's just forgotten about the rest of us" "no seeing how I've seen children in the bases and last I checked the ones too young to tell right from wrong automatically go to heaven (**AN: that last part is actually true**) so I think that he's left a few good people down here to help others find their way to safety you know" he sighed and looked at Anna and stroked her hair and smiled. "Yeah I know besides as long as Anna's still with me I will never lose hope", they continued driving for a while before everyone woke up. "Hey are we almost there" Laura asked "not yet we should be approaching the safe house in a little bit" "there's a safe house" "yeah it's big and roomy with food and drinks but it's locked down only I along with Alex and Miguel have access to it", they passed around the foods and drinks to everyone and eventually stopped so Adrian could switch seats with Aaron and get some sleep.

He began driving again and looked at the open road before seeing something on the road, "the heck is that" he stopped and got out before walking towards it and nudged it with his foot. It shifted a little bit before looking at him and stared for a while before it let out a long groan and got up, it towered over him and it walked around him smelling his scent. "**So you're the Shifter huh**" "what are you" "**an infected known as a contagion**" "a what" "**I can infect people but can also kill infected by injecting them with a deadly toxin trouble is it's my own blood so I have to be careful about how much I inject or I'll pass out from blood loss**" "oh are you friendly or are you gonna try to kill me" "**its pointless seeing how one of your characteristics is developing a cure for my toxins**" he pulled down the scarf covering his mouth and opened his mouth revealing his long fangs then took his gloves off revealing long claws, "**do you remember me**" "no" "**of course you don't Aaron tell me what do you know of your Father**" "he was a good man nice caring kind and strong why" "**I was within the same platoon as your Father we met when you were a little guy I believe you were ten and Anna wasn't born yet and even then you were almost the same as him and he told me if I ever found you to watch over you and Anna and give you this**" he reached in his pocket and gave him a slip along with a necklace with a case on it. He opened it revealing a picture of him and his Father and he opened the slip and read the letter.

'_Aaron I just want to tell you I'm glad I had a son like you and even though I won't be able to meet Anna tell her I love her, and do whatever needs to be done to protect her no matter what. Your Mother will probably become depressed with my death but don't worry about her just worry about Anna ok, and in case you don't know this man's name is Alan he's part of my platoon and I agreed to have him become your Godfather you'll like him I know you will. Love, Dad _'.

He put the slip in his pocket and motioned Alan to the truck and he got in the driver's seat instead, "**I'm driving**" he sighed and hopped in the back .

**End Chapter**


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**ALL's POV**

"Ok Alan take a left here" "**got it**" they were going to arrive at the safe house in a few minutes it was located in a small town a few miles away from another city, "**is that it Adrian**" "yeah it is everybody we're here" "ugh finally I need to stretch" Seth groaned. They got out and Adrian entered the code and the steel door opened and they walked in, "this place is very nice" Elena said as they looked around. There were a total of five bedrooms each had two beds and a master bedroom in the back, Cole walked in the kitchen and checked he cabinets and there was food in each one and he smiled. "We really should heat some of this up" "are you gonna do it" Jack said, "let's get Aaron to do it" "he's probably about to bang his girlfriend again" "actually I'm right behind you guys" their eyes widened and slowly turned around smiling nervously. "So are we still gonna heat it up or not" Aaron said as he grabbed it and unwrapped a few of the meats and put them on a plate before in the oven and turned it on, "You guys can go watch TV I'll call you when it's ready" they nodded and walked away.

Seth walked in carrying all the bags and set them down and walked in the kitchen, "what're you doing" "you know what I'm doing" "I know just say it" "…cooking" he laughed before saying "you're like a Mom sometimes" "or the only person that's good at cooking in this house" "and that's the truth" he smiled before the food was ready. He put some gloves on and took the food out the oven and turned it off before setting the timer for five minutes, "hey where's Sam" "playing with your little sis seems to me like they've become good friends" "tell me about it when she's not with me or Elena she's playing with him".

There was a scream and Aaron looked up only to be tackled by Elena "AARON THERE'S A RAT IN MY ROOM GET IT OUT" "you're freaking over a rat" "yes now go get it out" he sighed and got up with her still on him and walked to her room, "where is it" "over there" she pointed at the corner and he saw it and laughed before saying "how you gonna go through a zombie apocalypse but still freak out over a small rat" "because I'm a lady" he rolled his eyes and picked it up by the tail and threw it out the window. "There happy" "yes" she kissed him on the cheek and hugged him making him chuckle and return the hug, "ok I gotta go tell the others dinner's ready you can go downstairs now" he walked out and went to Adrian's and Alan's room and knocked before saying "dinner's ready".

They were all downstairs now eating while Aaron had put his plate in the microwave and cleaned up the dishes and things, he used a tentacle to rinse a few of the dishes off while he washed another. "**And who says men can't multitask**" Alan said causing him to laugh, he put the last dish up and got his plate and began eating. "**So how'd you all meet exactly**" "oh you wanna here that story eh heh very well it started when I needed to get a job".

**Flashback (Aaron's POV)**

"Ok Grandpa I'll be careful bye" I said hanging up and got out the car and walked in the gun store, "hello son how may I help ya" "are you Mr. Whittaker" I asked "yeah but call me Richard and don't get me confused wit my brother Isaiah he works the gun shop in the south" "well I'm Aaron I'm here for the job interview" "ok come on shop don't open up til another hour any way and grab a gun" I nodded and grabbed the combat rifle and we got in his car and he drove. "You got your gun license" "Yes Richard" I said and he smiled.

We reached the gun range and he set up a dummy and gave me a nod, I aimed and took the safety off and fired hitting it in the head then the chest then shoulders and finally the stomach. "Damn son I ain't never seen someone get a perfect on this range other than me" I smiled and he took me back to the shop, "ok Aaron you'll start working today and remember the number one rule" he got up in my face and said "keep your gun by your side at all times understood" I nodded and he smiled. "Good cause we ain't been havin the best visitors lately".

I stood at the counter and looked at my rifle; I attached a silencer along with an ACOG scope and a laser sight too. The bell rang and I looked up and saw three people walk in, "hello my name is Aaron how can I help you" "why do you have your gun on you" "in case of an emergency" the tall one nodded and asked "how much does a sniper rifle, a shotgun, and a assault rifle cost" "depends on what type of gun you getting come on" I led them to the sniper cases and the tall one grabbed the hunting rifle, the buff one grabbed the combat shotgun, and the one wearing a hoodie grabbed a M16."Hey Richard I'm taking these guys out to the firing range real quick ok" "ok have fun".

I got in and began driving and asked "so what's you guys' names" "Seth" "Cole" "Jack" "nice to meet you guys you all have licenses" "yeah" "good you guys ever fired a gun before" "only pistols" I nodded and we reached the gun range. "So I'll set up some dummies and we'll see how you do" I walked and pulled three targets out and walked behind them. They fired and I waited until they were done and expected each one of the targets, "pretty good you all missed a few but you did well" "well why don't you try" Cole said "ok". I set up another one and backed up farther than they were and aimed and fired, each bullet went in and I reloaded and smirked. "Show off" I laughed before my phone rang "hello" "hi Big Brother" "hi Anna how are you doing" I asked "good Grandpa made some ribs and wants you to come back once you get done with work" "ok love you" "love you too Big Brother" she hung up and I put my phone in my pocket. "So who's Anna" "my little sis" "oh" "yeah" we laughed for a moment before saying "we should get back".

We got in the car and I drove back, I noticed a car was driving close to us and turned only to see a pistol pointed at me. "SHIT GET DOWN" we ducked and I steered the car to the side of the road and jumped out and loaded my weapon and fired at the driver driving them off the road, I walked down the road and pulled the passenger out but he tackled me and tried to stab me but Seth stopped him and threw him before helping me up. "Thanks" I noticed he was reaching for his pistol and ran over and punched him in the face and he swung but I blocked it and wrapped my arm around his and punched him three times in the stomach then in the face knocking him out, "dang he got knocked out" Cole shouted and I nodded and took his gun and his license and we got back in the car.

"You guys can have the guns free of price since Seth helped me out" "thanks man" "anytime" they left and I sighed before walking back in the store, "so some guys tried to take ya out did they" "yeah but thanks to those guys I came back in one piece" "ok you can go home early if you feel like it" I nodded and walked out before deciding to take a walk around the city. "Um excuse me but have you seen a little kid by the name of Sam" I turned and looked at the teenage girl before shaking my head "I'll help you find him if you'll let me" "ok thanks because he's my boyfriend Cole's little brother" "oh I know him I just ran into him not too long ago" "ok let's go" she grabbed my hand and we began looking. We searched for about ten minutes before we found him sitting on a fake horse swinging back in forth laughing, "hey Laura what took you so long" he asked and she sighed before saying "don't scare me like that and thanks um what's your name" "Aaron" she gave me a short hug and I walked back to my car and got n and drove home.

_Time Lapse: 3 weeks_

I ran up the stairs having to dodge my infected friends as I tried to get to safety, "almost there" I dodged another rock and pushed the door open before seeing the helicopter. "COME ON" one of them yelled and I sprinted and jumped and he grabbed my hand and pulled me up and I sighed, "get us out of here" he said and I looked down as they all ran out and stared at me. "I'm sorry guys" I began to cry as I held my face in my hands, "Elena I never found her" I said "Elena wait are you Aaron" I turned and nodded "I'm her older brother Adrian" "oh nice to meet you".

**End Flashback**

"and shortly after that there were 'complications' and I became infected" "**ok so anything else I need to know**" "I can bake a great chocolate cake" "**GET IN THE KITCHEN**" I laughed and got up and grabbed any empty plates and put them in the water and began to grab cake ingredients. 'Glad I took cooking class'.

**End Chapter**


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Aaron's POV**

I finished baking the cake and took it out the oven and put the chocolate icing on it and then let it cool, "hey Aaron do you have a moment" I turned and looked at Adrian before nodding, "here" he handed me a phone and I took it and put it up to my ear "hello" "_**hello Aaron you turned my offer down**_" I frowned and said "how'd you get my number" "_**it was on the fridge back at your house I thought I'd take it with me**_" "what do you want" "_**it's not what I want it's what I have tell me where's Anna**_" I put the phone down and asked Adrian "where's Anna" "outside" I walked over to the door and pushed it open and looked around before finding Laura unconscious and Sam trying to wake her up, "ADRIAN" I yelled and he ran out and looked at Laura and Sam. "Take them inside" I said and walked back in and picked up the phone, "where are they" "_**with me you will meet me in the center of the city a few miles away from here in thirty minutes or I kill both of them and you'll never see me again to exact your revenge so I suggest you hurry and come alone**_" I heard him chuckle and smashed the phone before noticing Adrian placing Laura on the couch, "well" "I have to meet him in the center of the city… alone" "really and what will you do when you get there" "rip his heart out" I moved past him and ran out the house and down the road, I formed my claws and passed a building and noticed in one of the window's reflections my eyes were red.

_Time Lapse: 25 minutes_

"ALPHA WHERE ARE YOU" "_**you're early**_" I turned and yelled "_**WHERE IS SHE**_" he moved to the side and I saw her looking at me and I could tell she was scared, "_Big Brother I wanna go home_" I glared at him and he chuckled. "_**You will pay for what you did to me for refusing my offer and once I kill you she'll die then your friends and then I'll infect the whole world**_" "like I'll lose to you in case you forgot I beat you once and I will do it again" he chuckled then elongated his class and I got ready for the fight that was coming.

**Adrian's POV**

"**So what are we supposed to do just sit here and hope Aaron can beat Alpha**" "unfortunately yes I don't like it anymore than you do" I sighed and sat down, "how's Elena taking it" "**she's worried and scared**" "well Aaron will beat him he has too much to lose Alpha doesn't have anyone he was assigned to die in prison but we used him for experiments… probably should of just let him die" "**yeah well he'll get what he deserves… hopefully**".

**Aaron's POV**

We charged at each other and I tackled him before throwing him into a wall, he jumped off and slashed at my chest knocking me back. I ducked over his other claw and formed body armor and switched to my blade and slashed across his chest knocking him down. "_**Impressive I'll give you that**_" he grabbed a truck and threw it at me but I sliced it in half causing it to explode behind me, "nice try" I jumped up and brought my blade down and slashed his chest and then kicked his chest sending him back.

"And you're supposed to be all big and bad" "_**don't get cocky Shifter**_" "bring it on" I switched to my armored fists and watched him get up, his body grew and his shirt ripped and he resembled a Tank. I tensed up and waited for him to charge before jumping over his fists and punched him in the face then threw another punch but he caught it and flipped me over his shoulder and punched me in the chest two times before throwing me and I got up. Ok close combat is a no, I formed my whip and shot it at his chest causing a trail of blood to start to come out then pulled it out. I grabbed a car and threw it hitting him but he continued charging at me, I rolled behind him as he slammed his fists where I was standing and slashed up on his back and then wrapped my whip around one of his arms and ripped it off.

"Show me what ya got" he switched back to his original form and his mouth began leaking a green fluid and he spat at me and it made contact with my jacket and began dissolving it and I quickly took it off. "THAT WAS MY FAVORITE JACKET" "_**Oh boo hoo who cares**_" I turned and looked at Anna and then at Alpha and turned my hands back to the way they were and grabbed my gun and began firing and switched my right hand to my claws and slammed it in the ground and spikes pierced Alpha's chest and ripped it out, "I care" I smirked and he got up and shot another glob of acid at me and I rolled again and fired at his shoulders and neck.

"_**ENOUGH**_" he slammed his hands against the ground and spikes shot out of his body and I ran and grabbed Anna and hid behind a building, "_Big Brother are you ok_" I smiled and nodded and set her down and ran back around the corner and leapt in the air and let spikes cover my body before diving at Alpha and slammed into him and I felt his blood on my back. "_**GET OFF**_" he kicked me off and I rolled and stood up and let my spikes go back in my body, "you look tired do you need a break" I smirked and he formed his claws and charged at me.

I formed my armored hands and punched him in the face knocking him down and began punching his face multiple times before jumping off as he slashed at me, he got up and grabbed a car and threw it at me but I jumped over it only to be hit by another car.

I coughed up blood but moved the car off me and got up and changed to my whip and grabbed him and lifted him up and slammed him on the ground multiple times and pulled him towards me and punched him in his chest and heard a crack meaning I broke some of his ribs, I grabbed him and threw him into a building before shooting my whip out and grabbed him by his neck and pulled him back and slammed him on the ground.

"_**I don't understand this… how was I beaten so easily**_" I looked at him and he stared at me, "because I have something to live for you don't" he laughed before saying "_**you expect me to believe that after everything I've seen everything I've done I'm beaten by some kid who simply has something to live for**_" I nodded "_***sighs* well then I guess that's why I lost huh hey Aaron sorry for taking your little sis I guess I just never understood what I was doing was wrong… when I was put in prison I was charged for killing my Family… I didn't I only killed my parents because they killed my little brother and after that I had nothing to live for so I guess that's why I didn't care… you remind me of my old self Aaron and I'm glad it was you to kill me**_" I smiled and he closed his eyes and I walked over to Anna and picked her up. "_Big Brother I knew you'd save me_" she smiled and I nodded and we walked home.

**End Chapter**


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**I've enjoyed writing this story but like most things they must come to an end… sadly. So this is the last chapter to my story but don't worry I still have much more to show you so enjoy the ending.**

**Aaron's POV**

"_Big Brother_" "yes Anna" "_when we get home can I have some cake_" I laughed and nodded before seeing the house, I slowed down and began walking. I noticed Elena was waiting outside for me and she ran and hugged me, "I'm glad you're safe Aaron" "did you think I wouldn't come back" "no… well I was trying not to think like that" I smiled and we kissed. "Come on I'm sure the cake you made is ready" I nodded and we walked in, "**welcome back Aaron… what happened to your jacket**" "oh it got burned by acid so I left it" Alan laughed and I set Anna down and walked in the kitchen and grabbed some plates and silverware and set up the table. "Alan go tell everyone to come down" he nodded and went upstairs, "so Aaron I take it Alpha's dead" I looked at Adrian and nodded, "good that monster needed to be stopped" "he wasn't a monster Adrian he just had a bad life" he nodded and I put the cake on the table. "Hey Laura how ya doing" "my head hurts" she sat down and I grabbed a knife and cut the cake, "finally been wanting to eat this cake since you baked it" Seth said and he sat followed by all the others.

They… are my Family. I'll protect them with my life, if anyone dares threaten them I will hurt them kill them if I have to. They are my light and they keep me sane they keep me… human.

**Hope you enjoyed the story and the ending.**

**End Story**


End file.
